


forest encounter

by claruh



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, i mean its implied pinescone but they did just meet so-, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Wirt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	forest encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teentltanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teentltanz/gifts).



The woods were quiet, which came as a surprise to Dipper. Usually, you could hear branches smashing under large feet, or unidentified screeches coming from whatever direction you turned. 

Today was something different. Something was.. off. 

His eyes skimmed over the journal, trying his best to remember if there was anything that would affect the natural balance of the woods. He stumbled across a page with a crude drawing of what looked to be a kid with a pointed hat and a smaller figure next to him. 

Dipper pulled out his black light and shined it over the drawing, revealing horns sticking from the taller’s head and vines twisting around the smaller. He quickly turned it off and shoved it back in his bag, not wanting to look at that any longer then he had to. 

The text written next to the drawing informed him that these were two humanoid creatures that travelled together, never being able to truly leave the woods. Their presence would disturb the time continuum as well as the activity of other creatures in the area. 

There was no definite name for either, but apparently the taller one had worked for something called “The Beast” at some point, but now was neutral, or as neutral as someone who worked with “The Beast” could be. He noted to himself he’d have to ask Ford about the page when he returned to the Shack. 

Dipper heard a branch snap and looked up quickly. He stood up, but there wasn’t anyone there, yet he could hear the noise of leaves crunching under feet and what he thought to be a young boy talking. 

He turned around with the book still open in his hands and nearly dropped it when he saw who was approaching. 

“Holy sh-“ He stopped himself when he noticed the kid he had heard earlier standing in front of him. “Uh-“ He shook his head. “What are you doing out here?”

The boy in the pointy hat just looked at him, “It’s a long story.” He sighed. 

“I think I know some of it.”

“Wh-“ He was cut off by the smaller boy running up to Dipper.

He pointed to the six fingered hand on the front, “What’s in your book?” 

“Oh I- Nothing important.” He quickly shut it, and clutched it tighter.

“It looks pretty important to me.” 

“It’s not.” He had come across far harsher then he intended, but meeting a creature.. a human? in broad daylight was foreign to him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Wirt.” He stuck out his hand to Dipper, who was hesitant to shake it. He eventually did, and Wirt continued, “You said you know why we’re here.. That makes no sense.”

He began mumbling to himself as he flipped through pages again. He half heard Wirt say something to the younger boy, who he called Greg. Greg scampered away happily as Wirt stood patiently in front of Dipper. 

He found the page and turned it so Wirt could see it. His face was a mixture of confusion and amusement, “Did you write this stuff?”

“N-no I- uh, my great uncle did.” He mentally kicked himself for stammering so much. Maybe Wirt would take it as a sign of weakness and devour him or something. “I’m Dipper, by the way.” Wirt smiled and Dipper felt his heart rate rise. Was that another effect of his presence in the woods? “So is that you?”

Wirt’s expression became pained, and he sighed, “Yeah, it is.”

“How-“

“Like I said, it’s quite a long story.”

“I mean.. I have time.”

“You seemed-“ He chuckled. “When you first saw me you were terrified, and now you’re willing to listen to my life story?”

Dipper didn’t know how to justify that, but he just wanted to learn more about him. He was almost- entranced.

“You’re not allowed to leave the woods, right?” Wirt just nodded. “Can you go into buildings in the woods?”

“I mean.. yes? We have before, so I don’t see why not.”

“Then come on!” Dipper smiled, and Wirt smiled back at him before going to go get Greg before he wandered too far off. 

They followed Dipper back to the Mystery Shack, and were greeted by Mabel sitting on the porch with a pile of yarn next to her. 

“Who are your friends?”

“I’m Wirt.” 

“And I’m Greg!” He did a little dance and Mabel clapped once he was done. He began to ask her questions about her sweater, and she happily answered them. “Wirt, can I stay out here?”

“Just don’t go too far, okay?” Greg nodded, and Wirt followed Dipper inside. His eyes went wide as he looked around the tacky store. “I know all this stuff is fake, but- it’s really good quality.”

“Don’t let my grunkle hear you say anything about it being fake, he’ll think we just lost a potential customer.”

“Grunkle..?”

“Great Uncle. It’s just a shortened version.”

“Ah, I got it. So are we staying in the shop?”

“To talk? No. We can go to my room if you want.”

“Sure.” Wirt smiled. At first he had been a little put off by Dipper’s friendliness, but he seemed to have genuine intentions.

They walked up the stairs together, Dipper rushing into the room to check and make sure it was presentable for a person other than Mabel to enter. Wirt chuckled to himself as he watched Dipper frantically move stuff around. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t need to clean up.”

Dipper stood up straight and stared at Wirt’s outstretched arm, “I- uh.. okay.” His face was red as he nodded before sitting down on his bed and patting a spot next to him where Wirt joined him. “Do you ever take your hat off?”

“Do you?”

Dipper smiled, “I asked first.”

“I can if you want.”

“I mean I don’t mind.” He shrugged, and watched as Wirt took it off and carefully placed it down next to the bed. 

“You have..“ Dipper motioned to the top of his head. 

“Yeah.. I know.” He sighed. Since his deal with the beast, small antlers had been growing from his head that he couldn’t stop.

“Can I-?”

Wirt scrutinized him for a moment before nodding. He bent his head and Dipper kneeled in front of him, his hands moving Wirt’s hair away from the antlers protruding from the top of his head. 

He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as the other was going from staring at his head to writing down things in that book of his. 

“How long is this going to take?”

Dipper looked up from his notes with wide eyes, “Oh- I’m sorry I-“

“It’s fine, my neck was getting uncomfortable, that’s all.” He tried to give Dipper a smile of reassurance. “Now it's your turn to take off the hat.”

Dipper rolled his eyes before taking off his hat, revealing even more curly hair. He moved some of it out of his face and Wirt noticed something on his forehead. Wirt just pointed to his own forehead instead of saying anything. 

“Oh yeah.. this is why I’m called Dipper.” He pushed his hair up, and Wirt stared at the constellation on his forehead. “You can go ahead and call it weird to get it out of the way.”

“It’s not weird it’s.. that’s so cool.” 

Dipper just stared at him before smiling, “Really?” His face was flushed again.

“Really.” 

Dipper cleared his throat in an attempt to change the conversation, “Now you owe me an explanation for quite a lot.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” He smirked. 

“Shut up.”

“It was halloween..”

Wirt eventually finished the story, Dipper listening intently the whole time, occasionally taking notes. 

“So that’s pretty much it.” He glanced out the window. “It’s getting dark, I better go-“ He began to stand up and Dipper grabbed his arm. 

“You could stay here.” He quickly dropped Wirt’s arm when he saw his expression. “If you want, of course! I just- these woods aren’t the friendliest at night.”

“I’ve faced worse.” He rubbed his head where the antlers were protruding. “But, sure. I’d love to stay.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he grinned, “Awesome!” He stood up and pulled his hat on again, and Wirt did the same. “Do you want to go up to the roof?” He was digging for something under his bed while he asked. 

“The roof?”

“I’ll show you.” He handed Wirt a bag of chips, and walked out and downstairs to a ladder that led to a trapdoor of sorts. He climbed up quickly and opened it, stepping onto the roof. 

Wirt climbed up after him, having a harder time due to his hat. He could hear Dipper laughing and glared upwards as best he could. 

“Welcome to the roof!” He motioned to the two chairs and umbrella that looked like they had seen better days. “The chairs are pretty unsturdy, so we’d probably be better off just sitting on the ground.” Wirt nodded and sat down next to Dipper. 

“Do you come up here often?”

“Sometimes. It’s a nice place to think.” He was smiling to himself. “What is it like?” He turned to face Wirt. 

“What is what like?”

“Y’know, wandering woods and just.. do you have any friends?”

“Sometimes I do. Greg is far better at that then I am.” He paused and looked at Dipper. “It gets lonely a lot. I have Greg of course, but he’s nowhere near my age, so I don’t have anyone to talk to about anything anymore.” He leaned back onto the sloped roof and stared up at the sky. “I’d like to be able to stay places sometimes.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I- I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right. Nowhere does anymore.” He sighed and turned to face Dipper. “I assume you don’t have any idea what I’m talking about.”

“No I- I understand. Mabel’s my twin, which I guess is good, but no one here understands anything. No one here is like me.”

“I guess we have more in common then I thought.” His voice got quieter. “How long can we stay here?” He felt his face heating up and avoided Dipper’s gaze. 

Dipper’s eyes widened, “As long as you want! I mean- uh, however long you’d want to stay here.”

“Why are you so nice to me? Earlier today you were scared out of your wits about me, but now.. now-“ He trailed off and looked at Dipper, whose face was bright red. 

He stammered, “I don’t know.. You’re the first person to ever understand me or are even vaguely interested in what I like.”

Wirt just nodded as a reply before looking ahead of him, into the forest, “You’re the first person to ever listen to my story.”

“Really?”

“Really. I could maybe get used to it here.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said, but..” He looked over at Dipper. “Maybe I want to say differently now.”


End file.
